


make me thrill as only you know how

by pinwheelvista



Series: porn, just porn [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ahaha so I'm going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinwheelvista/pseuds/pinwheelvista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come here, darling," says Harry. For a moment he thinks Eggsy will balk, but he flings his head up and moves closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me thrill as only you know how

"Come here, darling," says Harry, and watches as Eggsy flushes red to his chest. For a minute he thinks Eggsy is going to balk, but then Eggsy lifts his head up proudly and walks toward Harry with his chin up and his eyes blazing. He stops just out of reach and Harry clicks his tongue at him. "None of that," he says. "Show me."

Eggsy's face is a study in arousal and embarrassment. Harry doesn't say anything else, just leans further into his chair and waits patiently. Finally Eggsy undoes his tie, laying it carefully on the desk, and then unbuttons his jacket. He hangs it on the back of the chair and begins to unbutton his shirt, stopping when Harry lifts an eyebrow at him. Instead, he toes off his oxfords gracefully and sets them under the chair. He unbuckles his belt with equal care, sliding the belt through each loop with a soft shushed sound that Harry hears as if it was a gunshot. 

Harry swallows hard as Eggsy unbuttons his flies and opens them. "Stop," he says. 

Eggsy looks at him. His eyes are blown black and his mouth is parted as he drags in air. 

"Closer," says Harry, offering his hand to him. "Allow me, my dear."

He spreads his legs out as Eggsy takes his hand, pulls him closer to kiss his knuckles and then turn his wrist over to press an open-mouthed kiss to where Eggsy's pulse is throbbing. Eggsy shudders and his trousers begin to slide over his hips. Harry catches them with his free hand, and says, "Hands on my shoulders."

Eggsy obeys, and Harry slides his trousers down. "Ah," he says, looking down at Eggsy's body. Beneath the grey wool suiting are underthings of black silk, embroidered with black scrolls. "Very nice, darling." He helps Eggsy off with the trousers and admires the garter belt and stockings beneath, both black as the pants that barely contain Eggsy's hard cock. The stark black makes Eggsy's skin look golden in contrast, and Harry can't quite resist stroking his hand over the curve of Eggsy's hip. 

"Harry," says Eggsy, pleading, and Harry takes pity enough on him to unbutton his dress shirt, slowly. Beneath it is a black silk chemise that looks fine -- very fine indeed -- against the stark white cotton of the shirt. Harry pushes the shirt half off, so that it frames Eggsy suitably, leans back again, and admires him. 

"Sweet thing," he tells Eggsy, his voice low. "Darling creature, pretty love, how charming you look." Eggsy shudders again and Harry smiles, pulls him down so he straddles Harry's lap. Eggsy can't help grinding against Harry's cock, precome soaking his silk panties and smearing Harry's wool trousers. "Can you come for me like this, darling boy? Will you?"

"Please, Harry," says Eggsy, voice low and throbbing. "Please, please, ah, please --" He puts his arms around Harry's shoulders and tries to hide his face against Harry's neck. He's all flushed up still, sweet as can be. Harry could just eat him up, he's so delicious. 

He bites softly at Eggsy's ear and says, "Darling, you know better, you need to watch yourself as you come for me." 

Eggsy lifts his head up, slowly, and Harry rewards him with a deep, filthy kiss before making him sit up properly and then grind down again, Harry's hands on his hips to guide him. He kisses Eggsy's ear and the nape of his neck, says, "Next time, darling, I'll buy you a lipstick and rouge, everything you need to look perfect. I'll put it all on you," and Eggsy drags in a sobbing breath, looking down at himself, the precome dripping everywhere, "and you'll be so beautiful, my dear, so lovely, I'll want to ruin it, smear all of your pretty lipstick all over my cock --" and Eggsy cries out and comes all over his pretty silk underthings and Harry's suit, his back arched in a beautiful line in Harry's grip like he'll snap in half if Harry doesn't catch him. 

Harry gathers him in, arranges him so he's all huddled up against Harry's chest as he drifts, and kisses his face and his throat and the thin tender skin of his closed eyelids. He's so beautiful, this boy, and Harry loves him so much, all of him. "Sweetheart," he says, low, "darling, dearest, you know I'm mad for you, don't you, lovely creature?"

"Yes, Harry," says Eggsy, half-asleep, entirely slurred, and Harry buries his laugh in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what you're talking about. *slinks off into the night*


End file.
